Between Vice and Virtue
by Artfuldemon
Summary: A young man is torn from his home and awakens on Remnant. Thrust into a dangerous and unforgiving world, how will he survive when he has no place in it? OC Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Welcome to Remnant

* * *

I can honestly say that I've never really been a fan of surprises. The occasional good surprise was fine, even welcome, but 95% of the time surprises are the herald of something bad happening. By their very nature they caught you off guard and left you scrambling to find a solution to a problem that you weren't expecting.

But even taking that into consideration this was on a whole other level. I was so surprised by what I was seeing that my mind felt as though it was filled with static and my body felt numb. Absently I noted that I was showing symptoms of going into shock, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My attention was focused on something more important.

'That is the shattered moon from RWBY.' I think, bewildered. True to my fragmented thoughts, the shattered moon is shining serenely above me, oblivious to my inner turmoil. 'What- How- How am I seeing this?'

Okay let's just take a step back and think this through. There has to be a logical explanation for this. There _has_ to be. 'Right, of course.' I thought sarcastically. 'A perfectly logical explanation as to how I'm seeing something that shouldn't exist outside of a story!'

How did I wake up here? That's the first question I need answered right now, considering it shouldn't be possible. I'd been at home, doing some research when I'd suddenly felt lightheaded. One moment I'd been fine and the next I was collapsing. Except that I don't actually remember hitting the ground. I had started to fall and just never stopped. The only thing I can recall after that is a mix of light and pain.

After that I'd woken up here, in a dingy back alley in the middle of who knows where. 'Small mercies.' I thought. 'At least I didn't appear in the middle of a crowd.'

The next thought I had hit me so hard that it felt like a physical blow. Somehow someway I was in the show RWBY, on the world of Remnant. So what did that mean as far as Earth was concerned? Would I be able to go back or was I cut off from it forever? Or was I wrong about actually being on Remnant and this was really just an incredibly vivid dream?

I must not have been thinking all too clearly because instead of testing this theory like a rational human being I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped myself as hard as I could.

Probably not the smartest move on my part but I was a little desperate. When the pain to my cheek faded and I opened my eyes to see that nothing had changed and I knew that this wasn't just some dream or hallucination I felt the urge to do something that I hadn't since I was a kid. I wanted to cry, to scream, to give an outlet to all the emotions building up inside me.

So that's what I did.

The next few minutes are hard to recall. I was lost in my own little world of grief and sadness as the realization that everything I had ever known and loved was gone. It took a while to sink in, that I might be stuck here and that I had no way of knowing if I would ever be able to go back. The only thought that gave me any relief was that everyone I had left behind was alive and well, small comfort though it was. I would never be able to see them again, so they were as good as dead to me either way.

When the tears finally stopped falling and I had screamed myself hoarse I slowly pushed myself to my knees and stood up. After a while the pain in my chest had receded into a dull ache and I was able to think more clearly. For the first time I was able to take a proper look at myself and take stock of the situation. I rubbed my eyes with back of my wrist, trying to wipe the tears away.

At least my clothes didn't look to out of place. Blue jeans and a black shirt with shoes the same color. Hardly the height of fashion but at least they were practical and shouldn't make me stand out to much. Standing around here wasn't going to get anything done so I steeled myself and stepped out into the street. After glancing back and forth I was surprised to see the roads were completely deserted. It must have been later than I'd first thought.

'Well at least that explains why no one came running when I'd been crying my eyes out'. I mused. A flash of pain, brief but sharp, rose up but I pushed it down. For better or worse I was stuck here and standing around moping wasn't going to solve anything.

As I started walking I noticed something else that I hadn't registered at first. My body felt weird. I didn't know how else to say it but something felt off. Like my hand-eye coordination was slightly out of wack or like my legs weren't quite long enough to match my usual stride. I glanced at my arms they looked normal enough, if maybe a little scrawnier than I remembered.

I walked alongside the rows of shops, the sidewalks illuminated by translucent streetlights, trying my level best to ignore the strange sensation, hoping it would go away on its own. But when I'd gone a couple of blocks and the feeling persisted I figured that enough was enough.

A little unsettled I looked around for something I could use as a mirror before my eyes landed on a particularly reflective shop window. As I strode up to it my reflection became clearer and clearer, and I started to deny what I was seeing harder and harder. When I was only a few feet away I slowed to a stop and took a long hard look at my reflection.

"Holy shit…" I muttered as I stared into the semi-reflective surface of the window. It seemed like a perfectly legitimate response, because staring back at me was the face I remembered from almost a decade ago!

I was actually in my early twenties but the face staring back at me looked to be about 15 or 16 at max. I had thought that I looked a little scrawnier than usual but it didn't even cross my mind that this was the cause!

And it wasn't just my age that was different. At a glance my face matched my memories almost perfectly but if I looked closely I could see a few subtle differences. My cheekbones were a little higher and my jawline was thinner, giving my face a more angular appearance that was framed by locks of short faintly spikey hair. Hair that was once dark brown but that was now coal black, through and through.

However the biggest change was to my eyes. Before they had been a dull blue bordering on gray but now? Now they were pure silver.

It took a moment for that to sink in. When it did, it was all I could do to keep myself from hyperventilating. I knew what the significance of having this eye color meant on this world.

"Great…" I muttered. Just what I needed. Remnant was already filled to the brim with creatures that wanted me dead, and now I had a giant target painted on me!

I gave my appearance a last once over and bit back a sigh of frustration. It wasn't just that I looked so young it was that I looked soft as well. No maybe soft was the wrong word, but I definitely looked like I still had some filling out to do. I had been a late bloomer and if that was any indication then it would still be ages before I hit my growth spurt. 'Again.' I thought bitterly.

Unable to hold my sigh back any longer I filed this away as one more thing I can do absolutely fuck-all about, and turned away from my reflection and kept walking. The slightly off feeling followed me but now I knew what was causing it. My de-aging, or whatever the hell had happened to put me in the body of a teenager, had knocked more than a couple inches off my height throwing off all my subconscious motions. Simply put it was like puberty all over again, only in reverse. Or something like that.

My new look aside, what exactly was I going to do now? I was moving but more for the sake of moving than anything else. I had no destination in mind and no real clue what I should do. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to come up with a halfway decent plan.

* * *

Unfortunately it turned out that coming up with a plan was easier said than done. I'd been walking around for a while now. Long enough that the sun had risen several hours ago and the city had long since woken up.

Vale, and at least I'd learned that this was Vale for all the good it did me, was not altogether different from any other city I had ever seen. Shops lined the streets, people went about their business, nightclubs and the like were closed until evening, and there were a thousand other things that wouldn't appear out of place in any city on Earth.

But that's not to say that there weren't any differences. Holograms seemed to be almost commonplace, being used for everything from signposts to streetlights. When I looked up into the sky I could occasionally see an airship flying over, far closer to the ground than a plane could ever hope to travel. And there's no forgetting the kid who raced past on a Hoverboard.

I shook my head forcing myself to stop thinking about Remnant and its parallels, or lack thereof, to Earth. I had much more pressing concerns at the moment. Not that I'd been having much luck coming up with any ideas on that front anyways, but still.

All of a sudden a sound at odds with the hustle and bustle of the city drew my attention. I couldn't quite place it but it had sounded like shouting, only more uniform. I couldn't be sure so I cocked my head to the side trying to hear where it had come from. I strained my ears trying to listen for it, half convinced that I had imagined it, until a moment later I heard it again, coming from a few streets over.

Logically speaking I knew that I should avoid whatever was causing it. I kept telling myself that I had enough to deal with and that whatever this turned out to be would only bring more trouble down on my head. But for some reason regardless of the thoughts going through my head I still found myself walking in the direction of the commotion, the shouts growing louder with each footstep.

A few minutes later the source of all the noise was before me. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. There were hundreds of people gathered together in the streets some with picket signs some without, but they were all angry and clearly protesting something.

Not that it mattered because I was far more interested in the people doing the protesting than what they were protesting against. They all had an animal trait of one form or another. In other words, they were all Faunus. 'That's what this is about.' I thought. 'It's a peace rally for the Faunus.'

Now I was doubly sure that I shouldn't be here. Sure I believed in equality, strongly even, but I'd been on Remnant less than a day and I had my own messed up situation to deal with. The best case scenario here was that they'd protest angrily for a while longer and then slowly disperse to return to their homes. In the worst case… this could get very ugly, very fast.

But even if everything did go smoothly that didn't change the fact that there were hundreds of Faunus here who were all angry and on edge, along with a growing group of spectators, both Human and Faunus, milling about the outskirts of the rally. And that wasn't even counting the people dressed in uniform along the edge of the streets. I knew Remnant had its own version of the police and I hoped they were just here to help keep the peace.

Still I knew a bad situation when I saw one. This crowd was a hairsbreadth away from turning violent and I didn't want to be anywhere near it, if and when that happened. But just as I was about to make my escape I heard something from the other side of the crowd that made my blood run cold.

I didn't see what caused the sound but I could recognize the sound of a gunshot anywhere. Everyone, protesters and spectators alike, froze in their tracks. For a split second you could have heard a pin drop. And then the crowd erupted in a deafening roar.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' I thought in disbelief.

All of a sudden the Faunus attending the rally seemed to split in two. Half of them charged the police line while the rest seemed to be in shock, a feeling I could emphasize with. Some of them, the smart ones, turned around and started running but most looked like they didn't know what to do.

But seeing the police starting to arrest the offender's appeared to rouse the rest of the crowd into action. Those who hadn't already run off joined the fighting, turning things into an all-out brawl.

'Well I've seen enough.' I sprinted for the closest side-street, determined to not get caught up in the chaos unfolding around me. But before I made it I heard a high pitched scream break through the sounds of fighting and turned my head trying to find the source of the noise.

There, out in the crowd was a little girl, maybe 10 or 11 years old, who looked like she'd been knocked to the ground in the confusion as the adults around her ran off. Before I could think whether or not it was a bad idea I changed directions and made a beeline for her.

She had short brown hair and a second set of ears on her head, although I didn't bother trying to figure out what kind. She must not have heard me coming because she was still huddled on the ground. Without warning her I grabbed her arm and put my other around her shoulders, forcing her to her feet. "Hey kid, c'mon get up! It's not safe here."

She blinked at me owlishly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Huh?"

I bit back an angry retort before I had a chance to voice it. Whoever she was, she had no way of knowing this was going to happen. This wasn't her fault she was just young, scared, and in over her head.

Without letting go of her I started running, making sure to lead her away from the fighting. She stumbled a bit as I started moving but quickly got her feet under her and followed without complaint. I kept a firm grip on her hand until we had made it a couple blocks away and the sounds of the rally-turned-brawl had faded into the background.

I turned to her and gave her a quick once over while we both caught our breath. She looked unhurt except for a scrape on her knee from where she'd fallen.

"Why- Why did you help me? You're a human." She asked between breaths.

I wanted to answer her but I had no clue what to say. By rights I shouldn't have even been there. Why I stuck around until things went from bad to worse was a mystery to me.

Besides there were bigger issues to deal with at the moment, so instead of answering her I asked a question of my own. "Do you have anyplace safe to go?"

She looked at me uncertainly before responding. "Yeah I do. I have a friend who lives around here."

"Do you think you can you make it there on your own?"

She puffed out her cheeks in childish indignation. "Of course I can! I'm not a kid!"

I had to fight to keep my face serious. "Good. Then go there and don't leave until everything settles down, alright?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding up at me. "Okay."

She started running down the street but after taking only a few steps she stopped and turned around, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Thank you. For helping me." She spoke so softly I almost couldn't hear her.

I nodded and smiled in what I hoped was an encouraging manner. "Don't mention it. Now get going."

She gave a shy smile in return, before turning and bolting. I made sure to keep an eye on her until I lost sight of her around a corner.

'Okay, that's her taken care of.' Now I was the one who needed to get out of here. I hadn't done anything wrong, I knew that. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But that wouldn't stop anyone who had seen me from drawing the wrong conclusions. So I ran as fast as I could, hoping to put some distance between me and the riot. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough.

Before I had made it another block I heard someone running behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and paled when I saw a police uniform. I tried to go faster but my body still felt off and I ended up tripping over my own feet. I started to get up before a weight pressed against my shoulder blades pushing me back to the ground. A moment later my hands were wrenched behind my back and cuffed into place.

I was dragged to my feet and marched towards a police car parked further up the street. 'I guess it's true.' I thought bitterly, ignoring the cop as he started reading me my rights. 'No good deed goes unpunished.'

* * *

When we got to the police station the cop stepped out after cutting the ignition. He walked around to where I was sitting in the back seat and opened the door. "Okay kid, you can either walk or I can drag you. What's it gonna be?"

For a moment I hesitated, a part of me wanting to make his life a little harder. Misery loves company and all that. But it was a petty thought, a small one at that, and a moment later I got out of the car a little awkwardly, what with my hands still cuffed behind my back, and turned to face the officer. "Lead on."

"Smart choice." He smirked a little as though he had achieved something.

"This way." He said, grabbing my arm roughly and leading me into the station. 'If you were going to manhandle me anyways why'd you bother asking?' I thought angrily, but didn't voice my opinion. It was probably standard procedure, or something like that to make sure I wouldn't run off.

After a few minutes I was led to a room with a table and a set of chairs, illuminated by a single overhead light. One wall was also mostly taken up by what I assumed was a one way mirror.

He led me to the table before un-cuffing me. "Sit down and don't go anywhere. Someone will be in to talk to you in a few minutes."

Without giving me a chance to respond, he turned around and left the room, leaving me by myself. I sighed a little and went to sit down. This day just kept getting better and better.

I suppose this was actually a good thing. I was in a messed up situation that if someone had told me this time yesterday I was going to be in I would have told them that they were insane. Or drunk. Possibly both.

Anyways, the point is that I needed help. I had no money and nothing to my name except the clothes on my back. I didn't have anywhere to go and didn't know where my next meal was coming from. In no way shape or form did I want the kind of help they'd offer, but there's that saying about desperate times and what they entail so I'd make do.

After all, I looked 15 so Remnants version of Social Services would probably send me to live in a foster home or something along those lines, if I was lucky. If I wasn't? Then who knows what was going to happen to me.

For now, all I could do was sit here and try and get through the rest of the day. Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long. A few minutes later a new person entered the room, one that didn't look like a cop. At least he wasn't in uniform, but rather he was wearing a brown business jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

Without preamble he strode across the room and sat down in the chair across from me. "I'm the detective in charge of investigating the incident that occurred during the rally so I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

'Pleasant fellow.' I thought. I nodded to show I understood.

"Alright then, straight to business." He took out a slim white device that he expanded into a tablet. "First question: What's your name and what were you doing at the rally?"

Right, he wanted to know who I was. Simple enough. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut a moment later, my eyes going wide.

Without even bothering to look up from his tablet he said, "Look kid, this'll go a lot easier for you if you cooperate. Now c'mon, answer the question."

I wanted to answer him, I really did, except there was one little problem.

I couldn't tell him my name because I didn't know what it was.

* * *

Ozpin looked through the one way mirror at the young man on the other side. A friend in the police department had called and informed him of the afternoon's events. And while he was saddened by yet another peaceful rally turning violent he was not displeased by the appearance of such an intriguing youth.

"No ID, no birth certificate, no hospital or dental records and his fingerprints aren't on file anywhere." The officer next to him shrugged his shoulders. "As far as the system is concerned he doesn't exist."

It wasn't an unusual situation all things considered. With the number of settlements outside the four kingdoms it was not unheard of for a child to be born without documentation.

"So we switched to Vale's security cameras to try and find out what he was doing at the rally in the first place." The officer continued, headless of Ozpin's musings. "And what we found doesn't seem to make any sense."

'And this is the real heart of the matter.' Ozpin thought. Out load he asked, "May we see what you've learned so far?"

Once the officer nodded Glynda stepped forward, scroll in hand. "If you could, please upload the necessary file's to my scroll."

"Of course Professor."

A moment later her scroll gave of a soft beep indicating she had received a message. She quickly found the message and opened the first file, holding her scroll so that both she and Ozpin could view it. Her scroll showed the entrance to an ally. Together they watched as the young man staggered into view looking disoriented. After a moment of shaking his head he looked at something off screen and went pale as a ghost.

Ozpin had to exercise great control to keep himself from laughing as he watched the boy slap himself. Glynda had no such reservations and openly chuckled at the display. But their mirth was short lived.

The recording lacked audio but they didn't need it to understand what happened next. A few moments later he fell to his knees and then to all fours. And while they couldn't hear anything they could see the pain he was in. He pounded the ground with his fists, headless of the pain and the tears that rolled down his cheeks were clearly visible.

Some minutes after his shoulders stopped shaking he slowly got to his feet wiping away the tears as he did so. He seemed to look himself over for a moment and then started walking. The video ended when he stepped off-screen.

Once the first file reached its end the officer continued explaining. "Someone was sent to search the area to make sure but all they did was confirm what we already knew. There's only one way into and out of that ally." He scratched his chin in thought. "It's almost like he just popped outta thin air."

Glynda scoffed. "There is always an explanation. Has anyone questioned the boy yet?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, for all the good it's done. He hasn't said a word since we brought him in and he's refusing to answer any questions. We were hoping that the two of you might have more luck."

Ozpin nodded at the explanation. He had something of a reputation for helping with cases outside the norm like this one.

The officer started tapping his scroll a few times and a moment later a second beep sounded from Glynda's scroll. "After he calms down he starts walking around aimlessly. The cameras around Vale only cover so much of the city so we lose sight of him a couple times but approximately six hours later he arrived at the rally. Which, thankfully, was covered."

Ozpin nod's at him to show he heard his explanation as Glynda opened the second file.

At first he is nowhere to be seen, the video instead focusing on the rally itself. It showed the situation escalating, but there was no sign of the boy himself. Moments before the video ended they finally saw him. He quickly ran in near the bottom of the screen and stopped near the downed form of a young girl caught in the crossfire. After a few seconds passed he led her away from the fighting, quickly disappearing.

As the video ended Glynda spoke up. "Do we have any idea who the girl is?"

The officer shook his head. "No clue. She disappeared before we caught up to them."

Ozpin hummed in thought as he turned back to look at the boy, who had yet to move.

He had been told of what had happened, and now had seen it for himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something. There were too many questions for his liking, and only one way to get answers.

He spoke quietly as he turned to Glynda. "Well I suppose it's time we meet him for ourselves, now isn't it?"

She nodded in reply. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. A few seconds later a deputy slowly entered the room, looking unsure of himself.

"Professor Ozpin? We, ah… we have what you asked for." The deputy said as he held the plate of cookies awkwardly.

* * *

I didn't bother looking up when I heard the door open for what must have been the tenth time in the last few hours. People had come and gone without my ever acknowledging them and I doubted that this time would be any different. They probably thought I was deliberately ignoring them but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

I couldn't remember my name. It was such a small thing in the grand scheme of things. I mean how often does the average person stop and think about their name? For all that I'd had the same one since the day I was born losing it shouldn't have had such an effect on me. But in light of all the revelations that I'd gone through today this was the straw that broke the camels back, as it were.

The understanding that my name wasn't immune to what was happening to me was what really did it. I had been taken from my home and placed on a world that shouldn't have been real. I was cut off from my friends and family and would probably never see them again. Everything I had ever strove to achieve had become meaningless in the face of this new reality I found myself in. Every single thing that connected me to my old life was taken from me. Even my name.

The door closed with a soft click, a far cry from the slam that usually accompanied it. Two sets of footsteps slowly approached me, stopping a few feet away from the table. After a few seconds pass in silence one of them starts talking.

"You are a most interesting young man." The speaker was male, soft spoken, but had the tone of voice that told me he was used to people listening to what he said. But what I found far more interesting than what he was saying was the fact that I recognized the voice.

My curiosity had always been insatiable and for the first time in hours it managed to break through my apathy, and I looked up at the familiar sound of my latest visitor's voice already knowing who I would see but not knowing why.

And there he was just as I'd thought. Or there they were I should say. Ozpin stood in front of me his cane in one hand, a plate in the other and just behind him was the unmistakable form of Glynda Goodwitch.

Maybe he recognized the look of recognition on my face because a moment later he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon." I spoke before I thought, realizing a second too late that I didn't have any way of explaining just how I knew that.

A pleased look passed over his face at my admission, and he nodded in greeting. "I'm sorry to say that I am unaware of your name."

The same feeling of despair welled up in me again but I pushed it down. No matter how screwed up the situation I was in, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it wallowing in self-pity.

A shaky confidence in myself restored I looked back at Ozpin unsure what I should tell him. I mean, what could I tell him? That I remembered everything except my name? For all that it was true it didn't make it sound any less crazy.

But the silence was stretching and I had to say something. "I don't have a name."

Glynda scoffed, showing just how much she believed me, while Ozpin looked intrigued. "If you don't have a name, then what should we call you?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me. Use whatever name you want."

I almost didn't catch it but at my words a look I couldn't decipher flickered over Glynda's face. It was there and gone so fast I wasn't sure if I'd actually seen it.

Ozpin, on the other hand, looked as unflappable as ever. "Well, I suppose we can come back to that at a later point."

He stepped forward placing the plate he was carrying on the table in front of me, revealing a plateful of cookies. When I saw them I was reminded that I hadn't had anything to eat since my arrival and had to stop myself from stuffing my face. In the end I settled for grabbing one and slowly eating it.

Seeing as they weren't saying anything I took the opportunity to ask a question of my own, one that I was actually quite curious about. "Why'd they send a Headmaster to question me?"

The corner of his mouth kicked up in amusement. "I am here because the police do not know what to make of you, and quite frankly, neither do I."

The look of amusement in his eyes faded as he continued. "Your every action seems to contradict the last. You rush to the side of a complete stranger offering help and then flee the scene. And yet, after you were apprehended you cooperated fully."

He gave me a knowing look. "Or at least you did until they started asking questions. But you don't seem to be having any problem answering mine, so was it a mistrust of the police that caused your earlier silence?"

What was I supposed to say, that I was freaking out earlier and hadn't even realized I was being questioned? I reached for another cookie and didn't say anything. It was easier to let them draw their own conclusions.

He paused for a moment before asking his next question. "How did you find yourself at the Faunus rights rally?"

I gave a quick laugh. "Just bad luck. I was wandering around Vale and heard a commotion. Went to see what was going on."

"Who was the girl you went out of your way to help?"

Another shrug on my part. "No clue. Never saw her before that moment."

At that he raised an eyebrow. "And why did you bother helping someone you'd never met before?"

"What do you mean why? She needed help, that's why!" I wasn't a saint but I couldn't ignore something like that happening right in front of me.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a brief look before he turned back to me. "I just meant that someone in your situation-"

My nerves, already frayed, snapped at his implication and before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet, slamming my fist into the table so hard I left a dent.

"And what do you know about what I'm going through?!" I roared, my voice echoing around the small room.

Ozpin didn't react, but Glynda had retrieved her riding crop and was holding it threateningly. For a second I wanted her to use it, if for no other reason than so I would have someone to lash out against. But my anger burned hot and fast, fading a moment later. I sat back down with a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Sorry." I muttered. "It's just… I've had a bad day, alright?"

I hadn't had a chance to really think about everything I'd lost since I realized where I was and it was clearly still affecting me.

After a few seconds Ozpin started speaking again. "That's quite alright. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to offend, or imply that I understand what you're going through."

"But it's clear you don't have the best history with the police. Generally speaking, people with such a history tend to avoid drawing attention to themselves." He was speaking carefully now, taking his time to decide what he was going to say.

I paused to think about my own response, because I obviously wasn't in the best state of mind right now. Honestly I just wished I could just sit and think for a few days. I was still upset and I wanted a chance to grieve in my own way. I wanted to be left alone to try and figure out what was going on.

But I had to say something so I finally settled on, "I didn't think it would draw any attention. If anyone else had seen her they would have helped her just like I did. It was nothing."

Before I had even finished speaking Ozpin was shaking his head. "Helping someone is never a small thing, least of all when your actions may have saved another's life."

I didn't know what to say to that so I opted to say nothing.

Ozpin sighed. "You're not very good at accepting praise, are you?"

More silence on my part. The dent in the table was starting to look mighty interesting.

"Alright then you don't have to answer me. But I have something to say and I would like to request that you at least hear me out."

I still didn't bother saying anything but raised my head, looking him in the eyes to show I was paying attention.

He stared back, his expression unreadable. "You are a remarkable young man. You experienced an extremely traumatic event and yet you are able to look past that pain, accepting it rather than dwelling on it, enabling you to come to the aid of those around you. Regardless of your past whatever it might be, you have a good heart. Your actions today make that abundantly clear."

"But when I look at you all I see is wasted potential. The path you have been set upon is drawing you further into the darkness. But it need not be the path you walk the rest of your life."

I gave him a flat look. "This is a nice speech and all, but where exactly are you going with this?"

At my words Glynda stepped forward, a scowl on her face, but before she had a chance to say something Ozpin raised his hand stopping her. Was I being rude? Probably, but I had reached the end of my rope a while ago and just wanted this day to end.

"The way I see it, you have a choice to make." He took a long sip of his coffee before setting the mug back on the table. "You can stay in police custody where you'll be treated fairly, officially entered into the system, and then be sent off to live in an orphanage, a ward of the Kingdom."

Pretty much exactly what I figured would happen, then. "So what's behind door number two?"

Ozpin steepled his fingers and smiled. "Have you ever heard of Signal Academy?"

 **AN: So here we are another story to work on when I'm in the middle of two others, but I couldn't help myself. Ever since the end of Volume 3 I've had RWBY on the mind and it just wouldn't go away. So rather than trying to force myself to work on my other stories I decided to just sit down and write this, if only to get it out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: Just letting you all know that I have made one significant change to this story. I changed the main characters eye color to silver.**

 **Now I know what you're all going to say, that this is a cop out. In fact there are probably going to be a few people who do just that before reading this AN. But don't worry; I'm fully prepared to ignore them. Now onto the reason why I gave my character silver eyes. You see, when I first started this story I wanted him to have a distinctive eye color that specifically** _ **wasn't**_ **silver.**

 **But as I started planning out future chapters I kept running into more and more problems. I won't go into them because that would spoil too much of the story but suffice to say I couldn't get around them, and they were giving me some serious writers block. So I did a little experiment. I tried planning out a few future chapters as though he already had silver eyes, and it just solved so many problems I was having bringing this story together.**

 **And not to mention that it opened up a whole slew of possibilities that I hadn't even considered yet. So I made the decision to change his eye color a few weeks ago and haven't looked back since.**

 **Oh, and one final thing I want to mention is that, while I don't want to make promise's I can't keep, now that I'm past my writers block you should be able to expect regular updates from now on.**

* * *

The First Step

* * *

Glynda closed the door behind them, blocking them from view of the boy they had come to question. Ozpin seemed satisfied with how things had turned out but she still had reservations. Once they were far enough away from the interrogation room that there was no chance they could be overheard, she turned to the silver haired man walking beside her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave things like this?" she began. "We still don't know who he is or how he got into the city."

Ozpin glanced over at her before continuing on down the hallway. "I don't like leaving so many questions unanswered any more than you do, but it was obvious that he was starting to close himself off once again."

He paused for a moment as they rounded a corner, nodding at a passing officer before turning back to her. "Rather than allowing that to happen I employed a different strategy. By offering him a place at Signal, we are giving him a second chance. It is my hope that in time he will come to trust us and tell us of his own free will."

Her brows furrowed as she mulled over what he had told her. "But how are you so certain that he won't run at the first opportunity? He clearly doesn't live within the Kingdom's walls."

"He was wandering around the city with no destination, has no documentation, refuses to tell us his name, and doesn't trust the police." He replied. "While his exact circumstances remain a mystery, it's clear that he has nowhere to go and no one to turn too. I find it highly unlikely he will run away, if for no other reason than he will have a roof over his head and food on the table."

Glynda mulled over what Ozpin had told her and she could understand his reasoning, even if she didn't personally agree with it. But he hadn't steered her wrong in all the years they'd known one another so she would trust his judgment.

They left the Police station a few minutes later after they had made arrangements for the boy to stay the night. But as they were leaving one final issue came to mind, one Glynda felt she needed to bring up. "Are you certain Signal Academy is the right place for him? I understand that his eye color marks his potential but from what his arresting officer told us it doesn't appear as though he's much of an athlete, let alone a fighter."

Pausing at the bottom of the steps leading into the Police station, Ozpin took a moment to think over his answer. "That is precisely why I offered him a place at Signal Academy instead of a more traditional school. Despite his past or perhaps even because of it, he has a strong desire to help those around him and I believe that it is only his circumstances that have prevented him from doing so."

He turned to face Glynda fully, a knowing look in his eyes. "I am certain that, not only does he belong at Signal, but that he will _thrive_ there."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as a dull gray ceiling slowly came into view. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and slowly sat up, looking around the plain room, blinking stupidly as I tried to remember just where I was. A few seconds later all the memories of the previous day rushed to the forefront of my mind and I flopped back into bed, raising my arm to cover my eyes as I did so.

'So yesterday wasn't a dream after all.' I thought.

A veritable storm of emotions threatened to rise up but I ignored them. Dwelling on things I couldn't control wouldn't help me out here anymore than it ever had. I'd made what peace I could with my situation and needed to focus on the here and now.

And right now that meant that I needed to get up and get some breakfast.

I sighed as I forced myself to sit back up and threw the covers off. The clothes I'd been wearing yesterday where lying haphazardly on the floor at the foot of the bed, right where I'd left them. I pulled them on and made my way to the bathroom down the hall, making a mental note to get my hands on some more clothes at the first opportunity. One outfit was not going to last me very long, no matter how you looked at it.

After I finished my morning routine I headed for the cafeteria. Since this was a police station they didn't have a proper kitchen, just a place where officers could gather and eat during breaks. But there was a fridge and several pantries with enough food that you could throw together a basic meal if you had to.

Since the selection was so limited, and it was breakfast after all, I settled on a bowl of cereal. A bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes to be exact. I started at the brand for a moment before a lightbulb clicked in my head. This was the brand of cereal that Pyrrha endorsed. Except her face wasn't on the box.

'So either Pyrrha hasn't signed on with them yet, or her contract's already expired.' I thought to myself as I poured the cereal into a bowl. 'Which doesn't really tell me a whole lot of anything, one way or the other."

I finished breakfast quickly and made my way back to the room I'd been assigned. Since I didn't really have anything to do until Ozpin and Glynda returned, I figured that was as good a place to kill time as any.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long.

Less than an hour later I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it only to find Professor Ozpin on the other side, flanked by Glynda.

"Morning professors." I greeted, and then moved back into the room so they could enter.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" Ozpin asked.

"Well enough." I replied.

Truthfully I hadn't really slept overmuch. I'd had a hard time trying to get to sleep and had tossed and turned throughout the night, only really falling asleep sometime around three in the morning. But I'd worked with less in the past so I could manage.

Ozpin nodded. "That's good to hear."

As he spoke Glynda produced a small stack of papers and handed them to me. I blinked in surprise and looked up at her in confusion.

"Before we can transfer you to Signal's dormitory there are a few last details that need to be taken care of." She gestured to the stack of papers in my hands. "Those are the entry forms for Signal. Since yours is a special case they've already been filled out. You just need to sign at the bottom."

How did they expect me to sign anything when I didn't have a name? I looked down at the bottom of the first page and saw that the space for my name had already been filled in.

"Noctis?" I asked, confused.

Ozpin nodded. "You told us to use whatever name we wished and we had to call you something. Besides it seemed appropriate."

Now I was even more confused. "In what way?"

He must have seen my confusion because a moment later he continued his explanation. "Remnant has a long history of its children being named after different colors. It's a tradition that started almost 80 years ago during the Great War. And it's a trend that still holds to this very day."

"Noctis…" I said the name slowly, testing it out. I recognized the word, albeit vaguely. And I knew what it meant.

"Of the night?"

Was that a reference to my hair color, or was he trying to make a correlation to the dark past I'd let him believe I had?

He smiled down at me and nodded again. "If you don't think it suits you, you're free to choose one more to your liking."

I considered it for a moment and then shook my head. "No, it's fine. Noctis is a good name."

As good a name as any, really. I signed the forms, a little sloppily since I was using a new signature, and handed them back to Glynda.

* * *

The trip to Signal was a lot quicker than I'd thought it would be, mostly because we didn't drive there. We flew in a Bullhead with the Beacon Academy symbol emblazoned on the side.

I guess there were perks to being a Headmaster.

As the Bullhead descended towards Signal Academy I looked out the window and saw the school spread out below me. But what really drew my eye was someone standing just at the edge of the landing pad we were heading towards. He was a middle-aged man with spiky but graying black hair, a gray long-tailed dress shirt, black pants and a tattered red cloak.

I had to fight to keep my face neutral because I'd recognize Qrow anywhere. He hadn't had a very big role on the show so far but what little I'd seen of him had quickly turned him into one of my favorite characters.

I had barely been here for a day and it looked like I was already shaping up to meet the third character I'd recognized from the show.

We landed a few moments later and the loading ramp descended. Ozpin led the way and walked out, calling a greeting as he did so.

"It's good to see you Qrow. I'm glad you got my message, although I wasn't expecting you to meet us at the landing pads."

The man just smirked. "Couldn't resist. You've sent students my way before, but this is the first time you delivered one yourself. I was curious."

He tilted his head in my direction and looked me up and down. "This the kid?"

I got the distinct impression that he didn't think much of me but I wasn't bothered by it.

I didn't think too much of me at the moment, either.

"Indeed." Ozpin replied. "This is Noctis, the young man I was telling you about."

He turned to me and gestured in Qrow's direction. "And this is Qrow Branwen, a teacher here at Signal."

Qrow looked down at me and the evaluating look on his face was replaced with a friendly smile. He held his hand out to me. "Good to meet you kid."

I reached out and shook his hand. "Likewise."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I suggest we proceed with what we came here for." Ozpin said, before either of us could say anything else. "Qrow, did you manage to prepare everything we discussed?"

"Yep." He replied. "Got it all ready to go back in my office." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the school.

Ozpin smiled. "Good job. I knew I could count on you."

Qrow shrugged and started walking back towards the Signal academy grounds and away from the landing pads. Ozpin and Glynda quickly fell into step beside him, leaving me to follow after them.

They started talking amongst themselves as we walked but I wasn't paying attention. I was much more curious about Signal itself. The show never really went into what went on at the school itself. In fact the only time it was ever really talked about was when Ruby mentioned it in passing to Ozpin.

The school was actually quite big, but nowhere near the size of Beacons. We passed by various buildings, some with obvious purposes, such as shooting ranges and store houses, and others where their purpose wasn't immediately clear. The one thing they all had in common was that they all seemed to share the same color scheme of reds and browns.

But there was one strange thing I noticed.

"Seems kinda deserted." I muttered under my breath.

I must have been louder than I intended because Qrow called over his shoulder, "It's the tail end of summer vacation so there's practically no one here at the moment. This time next week, I guarantee the place is going to be packed."

"Oh." I said, a little embarrassed that he had he had heard me. Signal might have been a combat school, but it was still a school just like any other. Of course there would be breaks and vacations throughout the year.

After that I decided it would be best if I didn't open my mouth unless absolutely necessary. Less chance of embarrassing myself that way.

Qrow lead us away from the landing pads, across the courtyard and into one of the buildings that dotted the campus. He led us down a few corridors until we arrived in front of a door. Qrow took out a scroll from his back pocket and waved it in front of a scanner on the wall. A second later the light turned green and he pushed the door open, walking inside.

Once we were all inside Qrow started rummaging around his desk and I took a moment to look around his office. It was actually quite sparse, certainly more so than I would have thought considering what little I'd known about him from the show. Aside from a few pictures on the walls and a couple filing cabinets in the corner, the only furniture was his desk, an old fashioned wooden one with a white computer on top.

"Hey kid, catch." Qrow called out, startling me. I saw something flying through the air and just barely raised my arms in time to stop it from hitting my face. I fumbled with it for a moment longer and just barely managed to stop myself from dropping it.

I paused for a moment to glare at the man but he just grinned in response. Opting to ignore him in favor of finding out just what it was he threw at me, I looked down at the rectangular object in my hands for a second before my eyes widened in surprise.

"A scroll?" I asked, looking back up at Qrow.

He nodded as he leaned back on the edge of his desk, the grin still on his face. "All students are required to have one. You need them for class schedules, messages and to get into your dorm room. It's still on factory settings right now so take a minute to set it up and we'll go from there."

Even being mostly unfamiliar with scroll technology it was easy to tell this wasn't a high end one. It was noticeably more bulky than any of the ones I'd seen since the day before. I felt around the edges for a moment before finding the power button. These things were surprisingly similar to cell phones. After that I just followed the instructions and a few minutes later it was ready to go.

After I finished setting it up, Glynda took out her own and typed in a few commands. A second later my own scroll chimed, alerting me that it had received a message.

I raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"I just sent you a list of everything you're going to need to buy and all the preparations you need to complete before the new term starts." She responded as she put her own scroll away.

Wait a second. Things I'll need to buy? How exactly was I supposed to pay for anything? I didn't have a single cent to my name!

Before I could voice my concern Glynda reached into a pocket and produced what looked like a credit card.

"This card is connected to a special account for people such as yourself. You can use it to purchase all necessary supplies during your stay at Signal. However, once your time here comes to an end the card will be deactivated."

As she continued speaking her voice lowered and her eyes narrowed. "But I must warn you that if any frivolous spending is detected it can and will be revoked, and you will have to make do on your own."

I reached out and took the card from her with stiff fingers, annoyed at what she was implying. What did she think I was, a kid?

…

Okay, well technically I was a kid at the moment but that's no excuse.

"Alright then." Qrow suddenly spoke up. "All that's left to do is get you squared away at your room. Follow me." He got up from where he'd been leaning against his desk and started walking, Ozpin, Glynda, and I trailing after him.

He led us to a building adjacent to the one we were just in, down several hallway's that were all lined with doors. A few minutes later we stopped next to a door with the number 163 on it. There was a small scanner on the wall with a red light on it just like the one outside of his office.

"Here we are." Qrow called out. "Just hold your scroll up to the lock and it'll take care of the rest."

I did as instructed and a few seconds later it let out a few beeps and the light on the scanner turned green.

"And that does it. Your scrolls keyed up to this room now, so make sure you don't lose it or you'll be locked out."

I nodded to show I understood and placed my scroll back into my pocket.

With that he turned back to face his fellow professors. "Well then, Oz, Glynda, it was nice seeing you again but I gotta get back to work. And kid," He said, glancing at me. "Good luck. Trust me, you're gonna need it."

With a lazy wave over his shoulder he started back the way we came.

I uncertainly looked between his retreating form and the two remaining Professors.

"That's it?" I hadn't been expecting this to take all day but I also didn't expect things to be so brief. We hadn't even been here for an hour yet.

Unsurprisingly, Glynda was the one to respond.

"This is a place where the Huntsman and Huntresses of tomorrow begin their training. You are being offered a chance to start over, but you are not a child. You are a young man and as such we will not be holding your hand the entire time." She gestured at the scroll in my hands before continuing. "You know everything you need to do before classes resume next week. I suggest you get started."

And with that, Glynda turned on her heel and walked after Qrow, leaving just me and Ozpin behind.

In a far more mild tone of voice Ozpin said, "This is as far as my influence can take you. The rest is up to you."

He turned to leave but I couldn't let him. Not yet at least. There was something that had been bothering me, ever since he'd first made me the offer to attend Signal.

And this might be my only chance of ever finding out. "Professor… before you go, can I ask you something?"

He faced me and nodded, his expression remaining unreadable. "What is it?"

Now that I had his attention I wasn't really sure what to say. How was I supposed to articulate the jumble of thoughts and feelings rushing around my head?

As the silence stretched and Ozpin raised a curious eyebrow, I finally blurted out, "Why am I here?"

"You need to expand on that a bit more, if you want an answer." He replied.

I ran a hand over my face and tried to find the right words to express what I was trying to say. "It's just, Signal is a combat school, a school designed to train warriors, and…"

"And…" Ozpin prompted.

"What made you decide to send me here of all places? I mean look at me." I held my arms out to display my scrawny 15 year old self. "I'm not exactly what you would call Huntsman material."

"While it is true that you aren't a conventional Hunter in training I do not believe that is necessarily a bad thing." His voice was reassuring and I think he was trying to be encouraging but it wasn't working.

"This life is not an easy one, and it will only continue to get more dangerous from here on out. But if I didn't think you had what it takes I would never have offered you this chance."

I was getting frustrated, not at what he was saying, but because I still couldn't get my point across.

"But Signal- this place is- there are students here who have been training since they were kids! And unlike them I can count the number of times I've gotten in a fight on one hand! Forget graduating, how the hell am I supposed to _survive_ in a place like this?!" My shoulders sagged as I slumped forward, all the energy leaving me as I finally voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing me since the day before.

For the first time since arriving here I truly felt the way I looked. Weak, pathetic, and out of place.

Ozpin placed a hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention. "I never said this was going to be easy, but then again, nothing worthwhile ever is."

"You're going to be at a disadvantage at this school, perhaps more so than you've ever been before. With no formal training, keeping up with your classmates will be difficult at best, and graduating may very well be impossible."

Every word he said just seemed to drive home the point that I just didn't belong here. Not on Remnant and certainly not at Signal, but his next words surprised me.

"But you knew all that before choosing to enroll here. So let me ask you this: in light of all this, if you truly think you don't belong here, then why did you make the choice you did? Why did you choose the harder path when an easier one had presented itself?"

He was right. Rather than going to Signal, I could have just as easily gone to an orphanage and started my old life over from scratch. It wouldn't have been fun, but it would have been safe and even if I did have to redo a lot of my education, sooner or later I would be able to carve out a place for myself here. One that was as close to my old one as possible.

So why _did_ I choose Signal? Simple: I chose Signal for the same reason I had chosen to be an engineer when I had the grades to get any job I wanted. I could have easily picked a high paying job and just coasted for the rest of my life, but instead I chose an uncertain, low income career, where I would have to work hard every day to make a future for myself.

And I chose that path for a very specific reason.

I looked up, meeting Ozpin's eyes for the first time since this conversation began. "Because I don't want to just be a part of the world. I want to change it, to make it better."

I knew what was going to happen, or at least some of it. The day before, when I was waiting in the interrogation room, with everything crashing down around me I had clung to the hope that I wasn't here because of an accident. That I was here for a purpose and that maybe there was something I could do to stop everything from going to hell.

Coming to Signal had been a small, childish, and poorly thought out decision. That there might be something I could do to make a difference. But it had been my decision and as scared as I was for what it could mean for me, both right now and down the line, I didn't regret it.

Ozpin's smile widened and for a moment I could swear I saw something akin to pride in his eyes. "And that is exactly why I know you belong here. You have the one thing above all else that an aspiring Huntsman needs."

He removed his hand from my shoulder and moved it to join his other on top of his cane. "That desire, to make the world a better place, is at the core of what being a Huntsman is all about. People look at us and see hero's that slay monsters and while that is a part of it, they don't see our true purpose. Perhaps they don't want too. "

His shoulders straightened and his expression hardened and for the first time I was fully aware that he wasn't _just_ a headmaster. "We are the first line of defense in a war that has been going on since time immemorial, a war for our very survival. We fight so that others don't have to, so that perhaps someday we will not have to fight at all. That the enemy we have been at odds with for so long will finally disappear from this world, and that we will no longer need to live our lives in fear."

He looked down at me then and I saw determination in his eyes, the kind that you so often hear about but so rarely ever see. "So you tell me, Noctis. Why are you here?"

I thought about everything I'd said and everything I'd been told in the last few minutes.

My fear wasn't gone. Neither was my uncertainty. But the nagging worry that I'd made a horrible mistake was.

I raised my head and looked him in the eye. "To become a Huntsman."

* * *

After Ozpin left I opened the door to my room and looked over where I'd be spending the next few years of my life.

It was probably decent sized for a single person but that didn't change the fact that it was the smallest place I'd ever been expected to live in. It had a bed in the far corner across from a desk, with a small window between the two. Next to the desk was a sliding door that had to be a closet of some sort and there was just enough room for a single bookshelf at the foot of the bed.

In all honesty it was probably the most I could hope for, considering that I was just a student and one that was here on a very questionable scholarship at that.

I closed the door behind me and went to lie down on the bed. I wasn't tired, I just wanted to ignore the world around me for a minute and try and figure out what exactly I was supposed to do next. I had told Ozpin that I wanted to become a Huntsman and that was true enough but, as it turns out, that's far easier said than done.

And I still wanted to try and stop some of the things I knew were going to happen. I wasn't sure if I could, hell I wasn't sure if any one person could make a difference. But at the very least I was determined to try.

Right here and now though, what was I supposed to do? What _could_ I do? At the very least I guess I could look over what courses I'd be taking so I would be ready for when classes started back up. But before I could even do that I would need to have textbooks handy.

Textbooks…

I reached into my pocket and withdrew my scroll. Turning it on I toyed with it for a few minutes before I found the mail function and opened the message Glynda had sent me. Sure enough, partway down the message was a list of all the different textbooks I would need. And now that I thought of it there was also a bunch of other stuff I would need to buy too.

I quickly browsed through the rest of the information I'd been given before glancing out the window. Well, it was still morning and it's not like I had anything else to do so why not?

I got up and pocketed my scroll, heading for the door as I did so.

* * *

Patch was an interesting place. It was located on an island just offshore of Vale, a small settlement in its own right. Although it wasn't nearly as big as the city on the mainland, due to the presence of Signal Academy, there were a number of stores set up to specifically to cater to the needs of the students.

Or at least that's how I assumed the eclectic grouping of stores came to be. I didn't know how they managed to stay in business otherwise. For instance, although I didn't know exactly how much Dust was integrated into people's daily lives, I couldn't imagine why else an island this size would need two shops dedicated to the stuff.

But more importantly the island was home to several of what I was currently looking for: clothing stores.

There were probably a bunch of different brands, just like on earth, but seeing as I had been a denizen of Remnant for less than 48 hours, I had no clue what the differences between them where. So I opted for a place called 'Rags to Riches', a small shop on the outskirts of Patch's settlement and the closest clothing store to Signal's dorm rooms.

The door chimed as I entered and I nodded at the women behind the cashier to be polite and made my way to the clothing racks. I had never been overly choosy about what kind of clothing I wore. So long as they were comfortable and didn't make me stick out like a sore thumb then they were good enough.

I picked out a few pairs of jeans and shirts in my preferred colors and headed for the stores changing rooms. But as I was changing into them I came across an unexpected problem. The clothes I had chosen were far too baggy. The shirt was almost a tent and the pants were practically falling off. After a few seconds of staring at my reflection I realized what the problem was. I'd chosen clothes the same size that I always did, but my trip to Remnant had shrunk me a fair bit.

I quickly changed back and put the clothes back where I'd found them, before moving further down the aisle to look at clothing a few sizes smaller.

This was going to take some getting used to.

Once I'd gotten my new sizes figured out I ended up buying two pairs of jeans and two shirts, one black and one blue. A couple packages of socks and underwear rounded out my purchases and I headed for the checkout line. I paused halfway there when a black jacket with gray lining caught my eye. I hesitated over it for a second before grabbing it. If Remnant was all about colors I might as well dress to match.

* * *

I set my bags down at the foot of my bed and sat down at my desk, giving my arms a chance to rest.

After I'd finished clothes shopping, I went to a bunch of different stores buying everything I'd need: textbooks, school supplies, pens and paper, the works. The only thing that really gave me pause was the last item on the list, several rolls of protective gauze, the kind boxers use to protect their knuckles. I knew that Signal was a combat school and that at some point I'd be expected to fight, but having to buy this stuff really drove that point home.

I sprung for the extra strength variety, just to be safe.

Sitting at my desk I looked around the room just taking things in and trying to wrap my head around what was happening to me. Two days ago I had been watching TV in my home on Earth. Today I spent my time getting ready to attend a combat school on Remnant. I was still having a hard time coming to terms with it.

And for the first time I didn't have anything to distract me. So long as I had something to focus on, something to _do_ , then I was fine. That was how I coped with stressful situations, and it was why I tackled the list they'd given me with such gusto.

It kept me from thinking too hard.

And now with nothing left to do my mind was free to wander back onto topics that I'd rather not think about.

With my inner turmoil threatening to break through to the surface once again I picked up my scroll and started browsing the net, looking for something to distract myself. After a few minutes I came upon a news article that made my eyes go wide. The headline read 'WHITE FANG LEADER ASSASSINATED!' and the picture underneath it showed what looked like the aftermath of a battlefield.

It took a moment to realize why the street looked so familiar and then it clicked. The picture showed the same street that the Faunus Rights Rally had been held the day before! I paused as I remembered the gunshot just before everything went to hell.

'So that's what that was.' I thought to myself.

I didn't bother reading the rest of the article because I didn't need to. I already knew what was going to happen next. Adam Taurus was going to happen. He would take control of the White Fang and turn them down a much darker path.

I had ended up on Remnant the same day that the White Fang would begin its descent from an organization dedicated to peace into a group of radical terrorists.

I really _really_ hoped that was just a coincidence.

* * *

A sound from my scroll snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened it and saw that there was a message from Qrow telling me to come to his office. I frowned as I stood up and left my room. Making my way back to where I remembered his office being, I couldn't help but wonder what this was about. From the way he and Glynda had acted earlier I assumed that I was pretty much on my own at this point.

Once I arrived in front of his office I hesitated for a second then steeled myself and raised my hand to knock.

"Enter." He called out a second later.

I pushed the door open and walked into his office for the second time that day, letting the door slowly swing shut as I did so.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

He got up out of his chair and circled his desk to stand in front of me. He folded his arms and regarded me for a few seconds, before saying anything.

"I spoke with Ozpin before he left and he told me you haven't had your Aura activated yet. That about right?"

I nodded, trying to keep my face neutral as the reason for this meeting suddenly became abundantly clear.

"Figure's." He didn't say anything else and just kept staring at me with the same look as before, like he was judging me.

After a few seconds he sighed, unfolded his arms, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look kid-" He began before cutting himself off. "Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?"

"What do you mean?" After everything that had happened in the last few days I didn't think there was anything else I could do.

I'd chosen my path. Now I needed to walk it.

"If I awaken your Aura there's no going back. Not everyone's cut out to be a Hunter, and I've never even heard of someone starting out as late as you are."

His eyes locked onto mine at that moment and I felt a chill run up my spine. "If you're not up to the challenge… you will die."

His voice softened a little as he continued. "If you want, it's not too late to transfer outta here-"

"No." I said sharply, cutting him off. "I made my choice and I'm not backing out just because you think I can't do it."

Qrow looked down at me for a moment before smirking. "Good answer."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's get this done then. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Nervously, I did as I was told. I had forgotten about Aura until he brought it up and being from a different world, I didn't know if I would even have any.

But a moment later I felt his grip tighten as he began to intone. "For it is through our actions that we achieve immortality, by our choice that we become a paragon of retribution above all others. Infinite in possibility and unafraid of death, I release your soul, and by my hand awaken thee."

It was almost as though I could physically feel the words pounding into my very being, breaking down walls that I hadn't even been aware of, as something burst forth from within me. I opened my eyes and saw that the room bathed in dull blue light and looked down at my hands, to see that they were now glowing pale blue.

As the light faded I felt Qrow's grip loosen as he released my shoulder, and for the briefest of moments he looked tired. But a moment later he seemed to brush the fatigue off and replaced it with a grin.

"So kid, how do you feel?"

I didn't bother answering. I just smiled as I looked down at my hands, slowly opening and closing them, as my newly awakened Aura receded. But now I could actually feel it in the back of my head, ready to respond at a moment's notice.

"Don't even try using it yet." Qrow cautioned, putting a damper on my growing excitement. "You've just had it awakened and there's still a lot you need to learn before you can use it safely. For now just try and get used to its passive effects."

He sounded bored, like this was a speech he'd already given countless times. Come to think of it, he probably had.

"What sort of passive effects should I be on the lookout for?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You'll be faster and stronger for starters, so getting used to your new reflexes will take some time. You'll also have more energy so you won't tire out as easily. And now you have passive aura shielding so you need to be careful or you'll break everything you touch."

I nodded, taking note of what he said, but not really paying attention to him. I was still too focused on the strange energy that was now resting just beneath my skin.

He must have noticed my lack of attention because a moment later he ushered me out the door and said, "Just head back to your room and take it easy for the next few days till you get used to it. Before too long you won't even be able to remember what it was like without it."

The door closed behind me with a soft click, and though the abrupt ending to our meeting was a little strange, I decided to ignore it. Instead, I just slowly made my way back to my room, still reveling at the strange sensation's running through my body.

* * *

After he got rid of the kid, Qrow slumped and grabbed the edge of his desk for support. He waited a few moments until his vision stopped swimming before his eyes and he trusted himself to stand before heading to his desk and dropping into his office chair. He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a flask. Unscrewing the cap he tipped it back and drained it of its contents.

Throwing the empty flask onto his desk and picked up his scroll, dialing a familiar number. After a few rings Ozpins face appeared on the screen.

"Qrow? Why are you calling-?"

"What the hell kind of kid did you saddle me with Oz?" Qrow demanded, cutting off the older man's question.

Ozpin didn't so much as flinch at his tone of voice, but then again he hardly expected him to. He'd learned a long time ago that the man had one hell of a poker face. "I'm not entirely certain what to make of him myself. That's why I asked you to watch out for him. Why? What happened?"

"I awoke his Aura, and I almost had to drain my own dry to do it. I was barely able to kick him out of my office before collapsing."

One of Ozpin's eyebrows rose. "Truly?"

Qrow nodded. "I don't get it either. He's weak, clumsy and uncoordinated, but he has the Aura reserves of a Huntsman twice his age. And once he gets some proper training… Oz, this kids gonna be something else."


End file.
